


"Daddy..."

by mainstreamqueen



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Spencer Reid, Challenge Response, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Daddy Luke, Doggy Style, Dom Luke, Dom/sub Play, Eventual Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Spencer Reid, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Sub Spencer Reid, Top Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mainstreamqueen/pseuds/mainstreamqueen
Summary: Blurb: Spencer accidentally calls Luke "Daddy" in bed and gets so embarrassed that he goes to great lengths to explain that he wasn't talking about his father and that he isn't harbouring any weird "daddy issues". Ironically, Luke actually found it pretty hot, until Spencer started to over explain it.This was written for @ilikepipecleanerswitheyes ‘s Crack Fic Challenge on Tumblr.Prompt: Spencer calling Luke “Daddy” in bed.Not beta read- looking for a beta reader if anyone is interested.





	"Daddy..."

 Spencer wasn’t thrilled about trying a new position in the bedroom but Luke had been so excited, so the younger man had agreed. After all, Luke was always ready to try something new for Spencer.

In all honesty, it wasn't even that adventurous, especially compared to their usual exploits. Luke had just wanted to have sex doggy style but Spencer had originally been against it, arguing that he wanted to be able to look into Luke's eyes. Luke had joked that they could always fuck in front of a mirror, but Spencer hadn't taken that suggestion well at all.

That was how Spencer had ended up on his elbows and knees on the bed, ass up in the air looking so fucking spankable. Luke knelt on the bed behind his boyfriend and rubbed a hand over Spencer’s ass but resisted the urge to smack it.

“You look good, Spence.” Luke whispered, placing a second hand onto Spencer’s butt and slowly spreading the cheeks apart. “Good enough to eat.”

Spencer rolled his eyes at the cringey comment but he knew that he couldn’t exactly comment on it while they were playing, so he kept it to himself. One of the reasons that Spencer had agreed to this position was because Luke had promised to pair it with some form of subplay.

 “Yes Sir,” he said.

“But I’ve already done that, haven’t I Spencer?” Luke teased.

“Yes Sir.”

 Honestly, Spencer was probably a little more stretched than he needed to be but Luke really enjoyed foreplay and Spencer’s needy whimpers were such a fucking turn on.

“So, you think you’re ready, babe?" Luke asked softly, pressing a kiss to Spencer’s back.

When he got the nod from the younger man, Luke took hold of Spencer's pale hips and aligned himself to push in slowly.

"Fuck," Spencer groaned, steadying himself.

Luke stilled his movements and stroked Spencer's hips. "You okay?"

"Yes Sir," Spencer said breathily, pushing back against his boyfriend and experimentally squeezing himself around Luke's cock. “You can continue.”

Luke smiled to himself as Spencer shuddered; it seemed like he had been right about trying something new. He pulled himself out slowly, before slamming himself back in quickly and Spencer buried his face into the pillow, so that his moans were obscured.

Luke reached forward, grabbing Spencer's hair and pulling his face away from the pillow.

"Uh-uh Spencer, you don't get to keep quiet just because we changed it up,” he scolded. “I still want to hear you."

Spencer laughed softly, until Luke tightened his grip, causing Spencer to gasp. “Sorry Sir.”

"Much better," Luke said, releasing his hold on Spencer's hair and taking hold of his hips again.

He thrust gently into his boyfriend twice more, enjoying the high-pitched whimpers from Spencer as Luke grazed his prostate without really doing anything about it. Then, as Luke pulled out, he adjusted the angle ever so slightly so that he could hit the little bundle of nerves full on.

"Fuck, daddy." Spencer gasped, as he pushed back against Luke, hoping to get more pressure on his sweet spot.

Luke smirked; that was certainly a surprise but a good one. He almost came on the spot but just about controlled himself. He leaned forward to bite Spencer's shoulder, causing Spencer to shudder. "You like that, baby? You like when Daddy fucks you?"

Spencer paused for a second, trying to hold back a heavy moan at Luke’s ministrations. When he felt like he could speak without his voice breaking, he whispered, "I didn't mean to say that."

Luke smirked to himself before pulling back out again and pushing in slower this time. “Okay babe.”

 Spencer wanted to hide his face in the pillow but didn’t want to accused of hiding his moans again. "I swear... I don't... I mean I have issues with my father but they aren't ‘daddy issues’."

Then, Luke hit Spencer's prostate again and Spencer bit his lip.

"I thought I told you not to bite your lip, I'm the only one allowed to do that." Luke whispered in his ear.

"Sorry Sir..." Spencer said, as Luke placed a kiss to the back of his neck.

“It’s okay.”

All was quiet for a minute as Luke concentrated on making his boyfriend fall apart and Spencer concentrated on remaining on all fours. But Spencer was unable to let the “Daddy” comment go.

"I don't think about him when we're having sex," Spencer said. "At least not until I started this conversation."

"I mean... Try to think about me babe." Luke chuckled softly and reached forward to lay his left hand on top of Spencer's.

"Please don't laugh at me." Spencer’s voice broke slightly and Luke’s heart sank.

"Hey, hey, Spencer, I'm not laughing _at_ you,” he whispered. “Just… don’t freak out okay? I love you.” Luke squeezed his boyfriend's hand, stopping his movements altogether and leaving himself buried inside Spencer. “We’re done playing, okay? No more ‘Sir’ for tonight.”

Spencer didn't reply so Luke dropped a kiss to his shoulder.

“Do you want me to pull out?” Luke whispered, squeezing his boyfriend’s hand again.

Spencer shook his head. “No, you can finish. I’m sorry.”

"Don’t apologise, Spence,” Luke assured him. He knew that Spencer would over think this if he was allowed. “You're not the first guy to call me Daddy in bed."

Spencer hummed softly before he fully realised what Luke had said. “Oh."

"If it helps, it was hot.” Luke offered. “It took all my restraint not to cum right then and there.”

"I... I don't know what to say." Spencer dropped his head onto the pillow. “You can continue, if you want.”

"Don't say anything.” Luke began moving again. “Just let me take care of you, Spence."

"Don't say that; you made it worse."

Luke stifled his laughter. “Sorry babe.”

He pushed himself inside Spencer again and bit down on his boyfriend's shoulder as he came.

When Luke pulled out, he gave Spencer's ass a little love tap. "You okay to roll onto your back?"

Spencer moved slightly, testing the waters before he rolled onto his back and Luke moved to between his legs.

“How do you feel?” Luke asked.

“Fine.” Spencer turned his head to look out of the window.

Luke placed a hand on Spencer's face and turned it towards him. "I love you Spence."

"I love you too." His voice didn’t break but Luke knew that something was off.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No." Spencer flicked his eyes away from Luke.

Luke knew that Spencer probably needed a few minutes before he was ready to talk, so he let go of Spencer’s face and shuffled down the bed slightly. “I'd better keep my mouth busy then.” He looked up at Spencer from between his thighs. “Right, Spence?”

Spence reached down to place his hand in Luke’s hair. “Please.”

Luke bent his head down and placed a kiss to Spencer’s hip before taking his cock into his mouth. He knew that it wouldn’t take long to finish his boyfriend off. Spencer might have been embarrassed about the Freudian slip, but his dick didn’t seem to know that.

When Spencer came, he tugged at Luke's hair and Luke moved himself up to Spencer's head and rested his head on the pillow.

"Thanks." Spencer said, rolling onto his side to look at Luke.

"You don’t have to thank me for doing things that I enjoy." Luke smirked at his boyfriend.

“I meant for earlier…stopping to make sure I was okay… and…”

“You don’t have to thank me for that either.” Luke reached a hand across to rest on his boyfriend’s waist.

"You're the first guy I've ever done that too." Spencer ducked his head to avoid Luke’s gaze.

"I kind of guessed from your reaction, but if it helps, I liked it."

Spencer didn’t look up, so Luke moved his other hand to lift Spencer’s chin again. "But I understand if you don't want to do it again."

"I don't know why I did it," Spencer whispered. “M’such a freak.”

“You’re not a freak,” Luke said, stroking his fingers across Spencer’s mid back; keeping the palm of his hand on Spencer’s waist. "When you think about it, it's not that different from the games we play..."

Spencer frowned and Luke kissed him softly; just a peck on the lips.

"It's not about your father, you know. I mean… maybe some people are thinking about their dads but it’s more about the power dynamic and you trusting me to look after you and protect you."

Spencer hummed in what might have been confused for agreement, but Luke knew that Spencer was starting to flag and wanted to avoid an argument. But Luke wasn’t about to let Spencer go to sleep, feeling bad about their sex life.

“There’s probably some statistics on it; would that make you feel better?” Luke teased.

Spencer shook his head. “But I did think about him…”

“Yeah, but was it when you said “Daddy” or afterwards when you were freaking out?”

Spencer paused for a second, looking into his boyfriend’s eyes. “After, I guess.”

“So, you were thinking about me when you said it?” Luke grinned.

“I suppose.”

"See, it didn’t have anything to do with him.” Luke moved his fingers up to trace over Spencer’s ribs. "I mean, when was the last time you called your father "Daddy"?"

“When I was about six?”

Luke pulled his boyfriend closer. “Y’know, you can admit that I was right at any point.”

Spencer ducked his head again, but this time with a little cat-like grin on his face. "Do you really like it?"

“Spence, look at me.” Luke whispered.

Spencer lifted his head slightly and Luke leaned in to kiss his boyfriend softly.

"I like everything you do but I’m not going to feel hard-done-by if you don’t do this again." Luke rolled onto his back and pulled Spencer into his side.

 “I could do it sometimes…if you like.” Spencer offered, stifling a yawn.

“Only if you want to Spence.” Luke reached down to pull the duvet over the two of them. “Only if you want to.”

Convinced that his boyfriend finally felt okay again, Luke pressed one more kiss to Spencer’s head, before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written smut in so long... let me know if you like <3


End file.
